


May 20, 2371

by MiaCooper



Series: Happy birthday, Captain Janeway [1]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Birthday, Drabble, Episode: s01e01 Caretaker, F/M, Gen, May 20
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2020-01-06 15:18:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18391016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiaCooper/pseuds/MiaCooper
Summary: Chakotay uncovers a secret.Stardate 48380.9, a few weeks afterCaretaker.





	May 20, 2371

He’d stumbled across it by accident, or so he told himself, though if asked why he’d accessed his new captain’s service record, he’d have to admit he was snooping.

Nevertheless, having found it, the date stuck in his mind.

He wrapped up his shift on the bridge, ate in the messhall, read a few pages of a book. And still he couldn’t stop thinking about it.

About her.

“Computer, locate Captain Janeway?”

She was in Jeffries tube 47, uniform crumpled, hair tumbled. “Commander,” she greeted him absently.

Bashful, he lit the candle on the cupcake.

“Happy birthday.”

And she smiled.


End file.
